winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Trix (Group)
' ' The Trix is a trio of witches. They consist of three adult witch sisters: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. The three of them work together to get what they want. Personality Profile The Trix are the descendants of the Three Ancient Witches who destroyed Bloom's home planet, Domino and created Valtor. Coven or Sisters? The Trix call each other 'sisters' or 'little sister' and it is assumed that they are indeed really biological sisters, as the concept of witch covens was never mentioned in the series and, in Twinning With The Witches, Miss Griffin tells the Winx that Witches never work in groups as they always tend to betray each other, thus ruling out the possibility of Witch covens existing in the Winx Club universe.Despite this, they use convengence at one point. Considering the unusual solidarity among them, the fact that all 3 of them claim descent from the Ancestral Witches, and that they - along with the Ancestral Witches - are the only Witches known to have worked in groups, it is assumed that they are indeed biological sisters. Season 1 At the beginning of the first season, the Trix seemed to be more powerful than the Winx Club (with the exception of Bloom), as seen in the episode Betrayed! where they were able to get the better of the fight, and would have won had Bloom not intervened. For most of the first season, they attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches until they got expelled after the Trix stole the Dragon Flame and summoned the Army of Decay to take over the realm of Magix. Season 2 In the second season the Trix became the servers of the infamous Lord Darkar who freed them from the Monastery of Roccaluce and gave them the power of the Gloomix which made them stronger. They helped him obtain 2 out of the 4 pieces of the Codex, and fought against the Winx and the Specialists numerous times for his sake. When Darkar turned Bloom into Dark Bloom after kidnapping her, the Winx and Specialists came to her rescue and the Trix used their Gloomix to make Darkar's evil creatures more powerful, draining themselves of all their magic. Exhausted, the Trix went to Darkar when he was about to enter the Realm of Realix with Dark Bloom so as to seek the Ultimate Power. When the Trix told they had done all the dirty work for him and expected a share of the Ultimate Power as a reward, hoping that they had not been just his pawns, Darkar attacked them, telling them that they had effectively been mere pawns in his game and banished them into the Realm of Oblivion. There, the Trix fused into a single body and entered Realix to have their revenge on Darkar and they fought him. They quickly became tempted by the Ultimate Power that Dark Bloom was summoning and while going towards Bloom to acquire it, Darkar attacked them, knocking them out. After Darkar was defeated, they remained imprisoned in the Realm of Realix and some time later they were captured, frozen and sent to the Omega Dimension where they met Valtor Season 3 In the third season, they joined up with Valtor, where they worked for him there, and the three witches competed for his affections, before finally leaving him when he assumed his demon-like form and lost all the spells he had stolen. They also grew younger in Winx Club - Episode 312 because of special water in Linphea. At the end of the Season they are captured again by the Knight-Monks of the Fortress of Light, who tell the Winx that they will meet the Trix again one day. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure They returned again in the second movie, where they sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it was turned into a toad, and stealing a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oratel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestresses gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oratel (that he would protect Domino against the Ancestresses) by allowing the three Ancient Witches to destroy Domino in exchange for their sp aring Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestresses were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective as vessels to defeat the Winx Club and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful tha n ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oratel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy - Belladona. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestresses from the bodies of the Trix. Dragon Flames power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oratel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. Season 5 Before they team up with Tritannus, they will race to find the magic Lilo plant; Mitzi's little sister Macy holds the powerful flower. The Trix will appear in the 5th season and will team up with the new villain Tritannus to help him conquer the Infinite Ocean. It will be the second time, they encounter the Winx in their Believix forms, and they will also fight the Winx in their Harmonix and Sirenix forms. It will also be the third time they teamed up with the season's main antagonist. It is also possible that they will fight Roxy for the first time. It has also been said that the Trix also willl obtain the Sirenix power. Trivia *The name Trix could come from the following: **Trix is the feminine form of the suffix "-tor" meaning doer and is the suffix for pracantatrix, incantrix, and praecantrix, all meaning "witch" in Latin. **Trix may also come from the Latin root word tri ''meaning three. **Trix could be a pun on the word "''tricks". *The Trix are the only villain so far appear in every seasons (mentioned and their portraits seen in Season 4) *In the Harry Potter series, one of the Death-Eaters most loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort is named Bellatrix, meaning "she-warrior". She has a sadistic personality similar to that of the Trix and like them behaves in a cruel, demented and pitiless way, and she also wears clothes similar to those of the Trix in the harry potter film series. However unlike the Trix who work only for their own account, Bellatrix is completely devoted to Voldemort. *The Trix have battled the Winx in most of their fairy forms, Winx (Seasons 1,2 and 3), Enchantix (Season 3) and Believix (Season 5), and in the future, Harmonix (season 5) and Sirenix (season 5). Gallery Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Major Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Trix Category:Icy Category:Darcy Category:Stormy